Currently, smart devices are becoming more and more diverse. For example, in addition to smartphones, tablet PCs (personal computers), or the like that have been increasingly popular and widely used in people's everyday lives, smart glasses, smart watches, smart headphones, smart stereos, and other small-screen or screenless smart devices have also been rapidly developed.
The above-mentioned small-screen or screenless smart devices are not convenient for users to browse pictures, videos, or other visual information. For example, for the small-screen devices, such as smart watches, or the like, the small screen leads to a poor display of images or videos. The screenless devices, such as smart headphones, or the like, do not have the image or video display function. Therefore, for instantly visualized information, such as images, videos, or the like, the small-screen or screenless smart devices cannot provide a convenient information processing mode that can provide better user experience for users to obtain information.